The Royal
by Savusukellus
Summary: NOW ONLY IN FINNISH! But the story is coming in English! The point time I do not know yet. Sisältää tappelua, hieman verta ja paljon kyyneleitä. Sijoittuu Royalin viimeiseen jaksoon (sekä kuviteltuun jatkoon)
1. Avajaiset

**ONLY IN FINNISH!**

**Nimi – The Royal (= kyläsairaala)**

**Ikäraja – K-13**

**Tyylilaji – Sairaaladraama, 60-luku**

**Varoitukset – Sisältää tappelua, hieman verta ja paljon kyyneleitä. Sijoittuu Royalin viimeiseen jaksoon (sekä kuviteltuun jatkoon)**

**Disclaimer – En omista Royalia taikka siinä olevia henkilöitä**

1. Avajaiset

Jean McAteer katseli hyvillä mielin Royalin ensiapu-osaston suuntaan. Pian olisi avajaisten aika, vaikka uudistettu ensiapu oli ollut jo jonkin aikaa käytössä. Tohtori Ormerod oli vastahakoisesti lupautunut pitämään puheen, kun Jean oli sitä häneltä kysynyt.

"Ralph!" Jean kuuli naisen äänen jonkin matkan päästä. Hallintojohtaja kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään löytääkseen naisen, joka oli huutanut erään tohtorin etunimen. Jean pysähtyi ja uskoi leikkaussalihoitaja Carol Selbyn olleen äänessä, sillä äskeisen etunimen omaava anestesiologi Ellis oli naisen seurassa. Miehen kasvoissa oli jälki pari päivää sitten sattuneen räjähdyksen jäljiltä, kun hän oli joutunut kaatuneen lautaseinän alle. Myöhemmin sinä päivänä hän oli ollut nokikkain ensiavun rahoittajan kanssa. "Mikset kertonut, että olet miljonäärin poika, jonka isä pelasti sairaalan", Carol totesi kysyen Ellisiltä tämän pimitettyä asioita itsestään. "Mitä isäsi voi tehdä enempää?" Carol kerkesi kysyä ennen kuin vastaanottovirkailija Lizzie Hopkirk keskeytti kaksikon jutusteluhetken. "Tohtori Ellis, lisäisittekö listaan käynnin St. Agathan hoitokodissa?" Niine sanoineen Lizzie palasi takaisin työalueelleen. "Minun pitää mennä", Ellis sanoi ja oli luomatta katsetta Caroliin.

Jean yritti pysäyttää Ellisin, sillä hän oli kuullut tämän ja leikkaussalihoitajan keskustelun. Se jäi yritykseksi, koska Ellis ei aikonut pysähtyä. "Myöhemmin, Jean. Käväisen tekemässä työni", Ellis sanoi ja poistui sitten lääkärinlaukkunsa kanssa ulko-ovesta ulos. Jean jäi katselemaan miehen perään kääntäen sitten katseensa Caroliin. Tämä ei huomannut hallintojohtajan katsetta tai sitten tämä ei vain kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota.

Tohtori Ormerod saapui samaiselle käytävälle, jossa Jean ja Carolin olivat yhä. Ormerod ohitti heidät pienesti tervehtien, sillä hänellä oli varsinaista asiaa vain vastaanotossa olevalle Lizzielle. Tohtorin hälytysvalo välkkyi taululla. "Tohtori Ormerod, Andrea Bennett soitti. Hänellä on ongelmia Geoffin kanssa", Lizzie kertoi nopeasti asiansa. "Kiitos, lähden saman tien", Ormerod vastasi pikaisesti ja poistui Ellisin tapaan lääkärinlaukkunsa kanssa Royalin tiloista.

Jean päätti jatkaa matkaansa, sillä hänen oli laitettava paikat kuntoon ennen kuin pormestari saapuu pian oleviin avajaisiin. Matkallaan Jean tapasi iäkkään ylihoitajan, jonka hän oli ensimmäisenä tavannut tullessaan Royalin sairaalaan. "Ovatko avajaisten valmistelut kohta valmiina?" Jean kysyi ja samalla siisti lyhyitä hiuksiaan. "Ovat", ylihoitaja vastasi naisen kysymykseen miellyttävällä äänellä. "Hienoa." Kaksikko nyökkäsi toisilleen ja jatkoi omia tekemisiään.

"Jean McAteer?" hyvin brittiläinen miesääni kutsui naista. Jean kääntyi yllättyneenä, sillä hän ei ollut aivan varma kuka häntä oli kutsunut. "Oh.. Pormestari. Luulin teidän tulevan myöhemmin", nainen sanoi. "Olemme nyt täällä", pormestari sanoi ja viittasi sitten takanaan oleviin hyväntekijöihin ja muihin arvokkaisiin henkilöihin. Jeanin, pormestarin sekä tämän seurueen huomio siirtyi ambulanssin hälytysääneen.

Paarit saapuivat ensiavun ovista sisään kahden ambulanssimiehen tuomina. Kyydissä oli Geoff-niminen mies, joka oli saanut sydänkohtauksen. Tämän jälkeen perässä tuotiin miehen vaimo, jonka kasvoilla oli pahannäköinen ruhje. Lisäksi kyseinen nainen oli raskaana ja näytti siltä, että kohta vauva tulisi maailmaan. Tohtori Ormerod siirtyi naisen vierelle ja katsoi, kun muutama hoitaja nosti naisen vuoteelle pyörätuolista. "Andrea, verenvuoto ei tarkoita välttämättä keskenmenoa", Ormerod kertoi naiselle tämän pelätessä keskenmenoa. "Hoidamme vuodon ja puhdistan sitten kasvosi", tohtori lisäsi. Juuri silloin Jean McAteer saapui ensiapuun pormestarin ja tämän seurueen kanssa. "Tohtori, esittelen uusia tiloja pormestarille ja hänen seurueelleen", Jean kertoi. Ormerod vastasi kieltävästi: "Valitettavasti ei käy nyt. Anteeksi." Jean joutui harmiksi viemään vieraat toiseen tilaan.

Ormerod poistui myös itse ensiavusta, sillä hänen oli juteltava pariskunnan tyttären ja tämän poikaystävän kanssa. Tohtori saapui huoneeseen, jossa tyttö ja Phil parhaillaan istuivat. Huoneessa ei ollut muita heidän lisäkseen. "Isäsi ei pysty tekemään töitä vähään aikaan", Ormerod kertoi. "Mistä saamme rahaa?" tytär kysyi huolissaan, jolloin tämän poikaystävä tuli ääneen: "Yhtiön piti siirtyä minulle häiden jälkeen." Tytär katsoi vihaisesti tämän suuntaan. "Häitä ei tule!" hän tiuskaisi sitten. "Äitisikin jää tänne, hän tarvitsee vauvan takia lepoa", Ormerod kertoi. "Toivottavasti hän kuolee ja vauva myös", tytär toivoi koko sydämestään, sillä hänen äitinsä oli tehnyt virheen maatessaan useampaan otteeseen tyttären poikaystävän kanssa. "En tarkoittanut", Phil aloitti ja jatkoi sitten niin, että kaikki olisikin ollut vain tytön äidin syytä: "Hän oli koko ajan kimpussani." Ovi avautui paukahtaen, kun pariskunnan toinen lapsi saapui huoneeseen. Raavas mies tarttui Philiä vaatteista ja veti tämän käytävälle. "Mitä teit isälleni! Ja äidilleni! Saasta!" mies karjui Philin korvaan ja löi sitten muutaman kerran nyrkkinsä tämän kehoon. Phil pääsi irrottautumaan miehestä ja väistymään muutaman askeleen. "Hän halusi sitä enemmän kuin minä", Phil puhui ja tarkkaili samalla, jos mies aikoi hyökätä uudelleen. "David!" Ormerod karjaisi, mutta mies kerkesi lyömään Philiä kohti uudelleen. Se ei kuitenkaan osunut Philiin, sillä tämä lähti karkuun, jolloin David lähti perään. Ormerod lähti itsekin näiden kahden perään. Davidin sisko seurasi edellään juoksevia miehiä.

David ja Phil suuntasivat juosten kohti ensiapuosastoa. Phil juoksi edellä ja välillä taakseen vilkaisten. Osaston ja käytävän erottava heiluriovi avautui ja sulkeutui useampaan otteeseen. Phil pysähtyi, jolloin David pääsi häneen käsiksi. Hän otti Philin takin kauluksista kiinni ja työnsi tämän päin sairaalakärryä. Ormerod juoksi tappelevien mieshenkilöiden viereen ja yritti saada vedettyä Davidia irti Philistä. Davidin päästäessä irti otettaan tappelupartneristaan, tämä oli kerinnyt saada käsiinsä kirurgiset sakset. Kohdettaan katsomatta Phil sysäisi sakset johonkin uppoavaan. "Ohh.." Ne olivat osuneet tohtori Ormerodin oikeanpuoleiseen alavatsaan. David kääntyi katsomaan Ormerodin suuntaan, jolloin myös Phil teki samoin. Miehet katsoivat järkyttyneinä tohtoria. "Tohtori…", jompikumpi tappelijoista tai Davidin sisko oli sanonut kyseisen sanan. Ormerod ei tiennyt kuka sen sanoi, sillä äänet sekoittuivat toisiinsa ja tulivat epäselviksi. Hän otti vatsassaan olevista saksista kiinni ja katsoi punaiseksi värjäytyvää paitaansa. Sitten hän nosti katseensa ja lähti huojuen kulkemaan kohti toisessa päässä olevia heiluriovia. Niiden takana oli ambulanssialue.


	2. Epätietoisuus

2. Epätietoisuus

Jean neuvoi ambulanssialueella olevia henkilöitä asettumaan ambulanssin eteen, sillä heidän oli otettava ryhmäkuva. Pormestarin ja tämän seurueen lisäksi ryhmässä oli useita Royalin työntekijöitä, kuten lääkärit Jill Weatherill ja Ralph Ellis, kirurgi Rose, yleismies Alun Morris, vastaanottovirkailija Lizzie Hopkirk, ylihoitaja, päävahtimestari Jack Bell sekä muutama sairaanhoitaja. "Hymyä", Jean kerkesi sanomaan ennen kuin salamavalo räpsähti. Lähes koko ryhmä hymyili kameramiehelle.

"Herra Rose, sanoisitteko pari sanaa tohtori Ormerodin puolesta?" Jean kääntyi miehen puoleen, sillä Ormerod ei ollut ilmestynyt heidän seuraansa, vaikka oli luvannut vastahakoisesti pitää puheen. "Mielelläni. Tulkaa lähemmäksi", Rose kehotti ryhmää ja samalla siirtyi lähemmäs heiluriovia, joista pääsisi suoraan ensiapuosastolle. Hän jäi selkä oviin päin. Rose heilutti oikeaa kättänsä korostaakseen kehotustaan. Samaisessa kädessä hänellä oli vakiovarustukseen kuuluva piippu. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan laskenut huulilleen. "Neiti McAteer astui virkaansa vasta pari kuukautta sitten…", Rose aloitti. Hän jatkoi puhettaan ja siirtyi sitten toiseen aiheeseen: "Yhdytte varmasti kiitoksiin lahjoittajallemme sekä sairaalan ystäville, joiden ansiosta rakennustyö valmistui." Rose vei piipun huulilleen, jotta hän pystyi aloittamaan taputtamisen. Pian muutkin ryhmästä alkoivat taputtaa.

Taputus loppui kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin. Syynä tohtori Ormerod, joka oli vauhdilla nojautunut heilurioveen. Rose hätkähti yhtäkkiä kuulunutta ääntä, sillä hän oli selkä ääntä kohti. Hän kääntyi ikäisekseen hyvin nopeasti ja huomasi heti ensisilmäyksellä Ormerodin tulleen ovesta. Muidenkin katseet kääntyivät tulijaan. Paita oli kerinnyt imemään itseensä verta ja loput valui miehen ihoa pitkin alaspäin. Ormerodin puoliso Jill Weatherill huomasi ensimmäisenä tämän kehosta pullottavat sakset. "Gordon!" Jill huudahti ja juoksi tämän eteen. Ellis toimi myös nopeasti ja pysähtyi Jillin oikealle puolelle. "Paarit!" Ellis komensi ja kääntyi sitten takaisin Ormerodin puoleen. Ormerod oli luisunut hetki sitten karmia pitkin lähes istuma-asentoon ja haukkoi nyt pienesti happea. Rose liittyi Jillin ja Ellisin viereen. Paarit saapuivat nopeasti Ormerodin luokse ja tämä nostettiin niille.

Heiluriovet heilahtivat auki, kun paarit etenivät eteenpäin. "Ei hätää, Gordon, sinä selviät", Jill vakuutteli puolisolleen ja kulki paarien vierellä. Samaan aikaan Rose tunnusteli Ormerodin keuhkojen toimintaa ja pulssia. "Pistohaava keuhkoissa oikealla neljännessä kylkiluuvälissä", Rose kertoi tilanteen. "Leikkaan sinut heti", hän lisäsi. "Tee mitä on tehtävä", Ormerod sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. "Leikkaussaliin välittömästi!" Rose komensi. "Sinä tulet kuntoon. Minä rakastan sinua", Jill sanoi ja yritti pidätellä kyyneliään, mutta hän ei onnistunut siinä. "Niin minäkin sinua", Ormerod sanoi viimeisillä voimillaan. Hänet työnnettiin sen jälkeen leikkaussaliin. "Teen kaikkeni, Jill", Rose kertoi. Niine sanoineen kirurgi asteli myös leikkaussaliin. Ylihoitaja pyysi Jilliä tulemaan mukaansa. Niin nämä kaksi naista lähti pois ovelta. "Selviytyykö hän?" Ellis kysyi Roselta, kun Jill ei ollut enää kuuloalueella. "Näen sen vasta leikatessa", Rose vastasi.

Leikkaussalissa alkoi vilske. Anestesian hoiti tohtori Ellis. Ormerodin yllä olleet takki ja paita jouduttiin leikkaamaan pois päältä. Jill oli palannut takaisin leikkaussalin luokse. Hän katseli heilurioven ikkunasta salin puolelle. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kyynelten valtaamat. Ripsiväri oli liuennut kasvoille. "Ellis, valvo ettei toinen keuhko romahda", Rose neuvoi. "Olen intuboinut hänet", Ellis kertoi läsnä olleille ja osoitti sitten seuraavat sanansa yleismies Alun Morrisille: "Alun, hae O miinusta heti." Rose tarkisti Ormerodin verenpaineen ja pulssin. Verenpaine oli matala ja pulssi korkea. "Leikkaan heti", Rose kertoi.

"Ristatkaa verta kuusi pussia ja jatkakaa nesteytystä", Rose neuvoi. Salissa ollut Carol auttoi Ellisiä kääntämään Ormerodin kyljelleen. "Veitsi", Rose pyysi ja saikin pian haluamansa. Hän teki viillon hieman saksien yläpuolelle. Veri alkoi tipahdella hänen kenkänsä viereen. "Liina", Rose pyysi ja käytettyään sen hän pyysi toisen liinan. "Levittimet." Veri tipahteli yhä, mutta tällä kertaa hieman nopeammalla vauhdilla. Rosen oli pyydettävä imua. "Vauhtia, tyttö!" hän kehotti, kun imun antaminen kesti. Veri oli sotkenut hommissa olevan kirurgin edustan. Rose käytti imua imeäkseen ylimääräisen veren pois viillosta.

Leikkaus päättyi kahdeksan tunnin jälkeen. Ormerod vietiin yksityispuolelle. Hän ei ollut vielä herännyt. Rose ei ollut varma tulisiko Ormerod edes ikinä heräämään. "Seuraavat 48 tuntia ovat kriittisiä", Rose kertoi Ormerodin vierellä olleelle Jillille. "Teit kaikkesi", nainen sanoi Roselle ja nosti sitten Ormerodin oikean käden omiensa väliin. Naisen kasvot olivat yhä kyynelissä. Rose päätti jättää naisen ja sairaalasängyllä nukkuvan miehen kaksin.

Poistuttuaan yksityispuolelta Rose lähti vastaanoton yhteydessä olevaan tilaan, jossa henkilökunta vietti vapaa-aikaansa. Siellä hän tapasi useita tuttuja ihmisiä, jotka olivat huolissaan Ormerodista. "Hänen on selvittävä", sisar Brigid sanoi ja piteli käsiään rukousasennossa. "Niin", Jack Bell vastasi. Lizzie oli keittänyt teetä ja nähtyään Rosen hän tarjosi tälle kupillisen. "Kiitos", mies kiitti saatuaan teekupin. Ylihoitaja saapui Jeanin kanssa tilaan. "Jäikö Jill miehensä seuraan?" ylihoitaja kysyi, sillä hän ei ollut nähnyt naista vähään aikaan. "Tietävätkö Katie, Tom ja Aisling?" Jean kysyi. "Lastenhoitaja tietää ja on luultavasti kertonut heille. Hoitaja lupautui tuomaan lapset tänne", Lizzie kertoi.

Aulan ovet kävivät ja nuori nainen ilmaantui Royalin tiloihin kolmen lapsen kanssa. Rose käveli heidän luokseen ja laski katseensa Tomiin ja Katieen. Hän oli tuntenut heidät pienestä asti. "Tulkaahan", hän neuvoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti yksityishuonetta. Lastenhoitaja kantoi Aislingiä sylissään, sillä tyttö oli vain vähän päälle vuoden.


End file.
